


Kinktober but it's actually June ☆

by Peachyperfect



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Boot Worship, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bukkake, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Lactation, Master/Slave, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Prostitution, Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shibari, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Sounding, Spanking, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Watersports, Wax Play, Xenophilia, heat - Freeform, sadism/masochism, theres so many tags why am I crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyperfect/pseuds/Peachyperfect
Summary: Day 1- Spanking with SheithDay 2 - Dirty talking with KlanceDay 3 - Public with ShanceDay 4 - Bukakke with krovalian/Thace/Ulaz/KeithDay 5 - Humiliation with HanceDay 6 - Size difference with HeithDay 7- Creampie with JeithDay 8 - lactation with allura x pidgeDay 9 - Asphyxiation with SheithDay 10 - Edgeplay with KlanceDay 11 - Sadism/Masochism with ShanceDay 12 - Master/Slave with KeitorDay 13 - Heat with HanceDay 14 - Just really fluffy cute sex with Heith because...sensory deprivation? No thanksDay 15 - Sounding with jeithDay 16 - Waxplay with allura x pidgeDay 17 - Blood/gore with SheithDay 18 - Sex Pollen with KlanceDay 19 - Prostitution with ShanceDay 20 - Pet play with KattDay 21 - Double penetration with ShaklanceDay 22 - Glory hole with JeithDay 23 - Shibari with allura x pidgeDay 24 - Exhibition with SheithDay 25 - Boot worship with KlanceDay 26 - Shotgunning with ShanceDay 27 - Overstimulation with keitorDay 28 - Xenophilia with keitor (again)Day 29 - Watersports with KlanceDay 30 - Toys, with everyone !





	1. ( Day 1 - Spanking ) Sheith

**Author's Note:**

> Very excited to be doing this porn challenge, I will try to update as much as I can so please be patient with my procrastination and laziness. XOXO

Keith wasn’t one to care about how he was doing, after all he was only going to school because it was the law. However a certain professor wasn’t having it, but it makes sense. Keith was making him look like a bad teacher with how low his grades are.  

 

Exams have finally been graded, Professor Shirogane was handing out the exams, stopping at Keith’s desk as he handed him his paper 

 

**_“This is new low Kogane, we need to talk. See me after school.”_ ** The professor said in a low tone, he was obviously fed up.   

 

Keith nodded, he really didn’t have a chance anyways, and plus the least he could do was listen to what the man had to say. Was he nervous? Of course not. Was it suspension? Keith would take those as vacation days, nothing punishment like there. To be expelled? Oh Keith would only dream. 

 

The bell had rang and Keith just stayed put at his desk. Waiting for everyone to exit the room. After the last person left, professor Shirogane closed the door and gestured Keith to come to his desk. 

 

**_“Well, obviously I can tell that these lectures don’t work. The suspensions, detentions don’t really have an effect on you”_ ** he starts off saying 

 

**_“Really? No shit, can’t believe you just noticed”_ ** __ Keith scoffs, if the failing grades weren’t  the last straw for the professor, that was definitely was. 

 

**_“Glad we’re on the same page then, so I have decided to take it back old school.”_ **

 

Keith was upright confused, ‘old school? What the fuck is he going off on?’ he thought to himself as Shiro backed up from his desk and sitting down on his chair. 

 

**_“Lay over my lap.”_ ** Judging from Professor Shirogane’s tone, this wasn’t an offer, but an order. 

 

Keith snickers, turning into a burst of laughter. He couldn’t believe what he heard, was the professor going to spank him? God no, what a joke. He hadn’t laughed like this in a while though so, ‘thanks for the good laugh’ he thought to himself. 

 

**_“You’re funny Shirogane, real funny”_ **

 

The professor’s expression didn’t change, nor his tone. Yup, he was still angered, but now it’s gotten even worse. He got up and grabbed Keith’s wrist and forcefully draped him over his lap 

 

**_“Thanks for the compliment, but it wasn’t a joke. I was serious, still am”_ **  The professor says as he pulled down keith’s pants, along with his boxers. Not all the way, just enough to see his pale porcelain ass, Shiro had to do something about that.  

 

Keith struggled to get out of the professor’s grip, but he was still squirming uncontrollably. 

 

**_“Fuck let go! You’re not allowed to do this! Let go of me!”_ **

 

The first time Shiro’s actually heard panic in Keith’s voice, and not just sarcasm, laziness, and honestly just not giving a fuck. But Shiro had a job to do, to teach this brat how to behave himself. He raised his flesh hand and slapped Keith’s ass, the left side. It wasn’t hard but enough to make Keith let out a gasp as the new feeling hit him. 

 

**_“Stay still, and stay quiet will you?”_ ** Shiro said at such a low, and dominant voice, Keith was actually getting scared.  

 

Shiro spanked the right cheek, harder, rougher. It was painful, it stung, but Keith didn’t hate it. Honestly he didn’t know why he didn’t hate it, and Shiro’s voice. God Keith liked it so much more than when he was all chirpy and enthusiastic 

 

**_“Do you know how bad you made me look? It’s always, ‘Shirogane what are you doing? You’re supposed to help students get better? Well this one isn’t getting anywhere”_ ** Shiro says, and jesus take the wheel, because he sounds ANNOYED. 

 

Shiro spanks Keith again, giving equal attention to both sides of his ass. He does it again, and again. Keith feels tears forming from the corner of his eyes as the pain gets inflicted onto him. Shiro keeps talking about the things that Keith has done, hitting him after every one. 

 

**_“.....You always get into these stupid fights. So what if Lance talks a lot? You didn’t need to punch him in the fucking face!.....”_ **

A horrible spank on keith’s sensitive red skin. 

 

**_“.....And you always talk back, just listen for once!....”_ **

God Keith swears he’s crying at this point, is it from pain or pleasure, probably both.

 

Shiro was about to deliver another one, until he felt it. Keith’s hard cock pressed up against his leg, the little whimpers and cries he was giving out. His pleads. And what keith was about to say. 

 

**_“..please sir”_ ** Keith says quietly, not only is it quiet but it’s weak, there’s no boldness or confidence in his voice as there was before. 

 

Shiro was honestly so turned on, ‘please sir’ god that sounded so good coming out from keith’s mouth. Another hard and rough hit from Shiro, and Keith lets out a moan. Keith thought how he sounded, was so cringey, fuck he thought it was disgusting.

 

**_“I can’t believe you’re enjoying this. You know this is a punishment right?”_ ** Shiro said, but he would be lying to say he wasn’t as turned on as Keith was. 

 

**_“I’m sorry sir, it’s just...it feels...really good”_ ** Keith admits, I mean what’s the point of lying now? Shiro had turned his ass red, he probably won’t be able to stand for a while. 

 

Shiro let out a scoff, and he took Keith off his lap and pulled his boxers and pants up. When he stood up Keith could clearly his raging boner, so he decided to tease him about, great idea right? 

 

**_“Looks like I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed this”_ ** Keith says with a smirk as his eyes stay on Shiro’s crotch. 

 

**_“Shut up…”_ ** Shiro says, aww cute, he’s embarrassed.  **_“We’re going to my place, I’ll give you a real punishment, although you’d probably enjoy this one too.”_ ** he continues as he starts packing up his stuff. 

 

Keith was thriving 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

They arrive to shiro’s apartment, after he locked the door behind him, Shiro didn’t hesitate to pull Keith into a deep rough kiss, and Keith didn’t hesitate to kiss back. After a while o\f just making out Shiro pulled away and dragged Keith into his bedroom.

 

**_“We didn’t quite finish our lesson back there, but you seemed to enjoy it a bit too much, that was a problem.”_ ** Shiro said as he looked throw some stuff and then pulled out…..a cock ring. 

 

Keith’s eyes widened, and he chuckled nervously  _ “ _ **_Ok ok hey, I know what that is, and I don’t think there’s a need to-”_ **

 

Shiro had interrupted Keith with a deep growl, which Keith could only make out that Shiro was saying  **_“Strip.”_ ** which Keith happily obeyed. 

 

Shiro placed the cock ring where it was supposed to go, and keith let out a slurred whimper in return. Shiro had sat down on the edge on his bed, patting his lap 

 

**_“I think you know where to go.”_ **

Keith laid across Shiro’s lap, and he could feel himself getting hard again, the cock ring adding more to the mood. As Keith was daydreaming Shiro hit him, and keith returned it with a moan. His ass was definitely much more sensitive after that little session in the classroom. And to add on, his cock rubbing against Shiro’s pants, Keith thought he was going to burst. This happened again, and again, probably on the 20th spank, somewhere around that number. Until Shiro heard some sniffles. Keith was crying, like full on out crying. 

 

**_“Fuck, Keith are you ok? Did I take it too far?”_ ** Shiro asked, his voice was full of concerned 

 

**_“Please..cum, I need to cum.”_ ** Keith was able to say, and Shiro nodded. He took off the cock ring and gave Keith a few strokes, Keith cumming onto Shiro’s lap. 

 

**_“I got to go to the bathroom”_ ** Shiro said as he was starting to push Keith off his lap, Keith grabbed shiro’s prosthetic arm and pulled him back down. 

 

**_“I’ll suck you off”_ ** Keith says looking up at shiro 

 

**_“W-what, Keith-”_ **

 

Keith didn’t even give Shiro time to talk, he just got off Shiro’s lap. Got in front of him and dropped to his knees, he undid Shiro’s pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. He didn’t hesitate to start working.  **_“God you’re big”_ ** Keith said before he started by liking his length and then giving attention to his slit. Shiro tilted his head back in a groan when Keith started deepthroating, gags filling the room as he tried to reach Shiro’s base. He got there soon enough, he started to bob his head up and down on the man’s cock, Shiro’s hand had found its way to Keith’s silky black hair, twisting and turning at it. Keith let out a moan, muffled by his throat and mouth being filled up. Another kink discovered then. Keith’s moan sent vibrations onto Shiro’s sensitive cock, without warning he had came in Keith’s mouth. And keith? Happily swallowed everything. 

 

**_“You should punish me more often”_ ** Keith said with a grin, but his voice had a slight rasp in it from choking on such a big cock 

 

**_“Noted. I will”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. ( Day 2 - Dirty talk ) Klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional kinks: Phone sex, daddy kink, hair pulling, face-fucking and panties   
> Enjoy!

Keith misses him _ so _ much. It’s irritating. He’s only been gone for what, 5 days? Well there’s still around a week and 2 days left until Lance flies home from his business trip, and Keith’s already touch starved, Lance has definitely spoiled Keith too much. Not that anyone’s complaining though.   

 

Keith’s been trying to get off, toys, Lance’s dirty clothes, the thought of Lance. It seems perfect, but why isn’t it enough? There was an element missing, Lance’s voice. Keith knew that would help.  Lance’s voice was already so hot to Keith, imagine how much dirty talk would affect the poor boy?  

Keith took out his phone and stared at Lance’s contact for a while, he was hesitant about asking Lance for phone sex.  _ ‘What if he isn’t comfortable with it?’ - ‘What if he thinks it’s weird’.  _ Keith’s mind wandered all over the place. Well he said fuck it, and texted lance anyways

 

(Keith’s texts will be normal **)**

**(** Lance’s texts will be  _ italic and in  _ **_bold_ ** _ ) _

 

“Are you at your hotel right now?” 

 

**_“Yeah, just bored out of my mind sitting in bed”_ **

 

“Can you call?”  

 

**_“Yeah. Why what’s up?”_ **

 

“I just miss you” 

 

“And I have a favor to ask you..?” 

 

**_“Yeah of course, what do you need mi amor?”_ **

 

“Are you ok with phone sex..?” 

 

Lance was taken back from that question, but he was definitely up for it, he misses Keith too. He just wants to fly back home and spoon him, give him little kisses, oh and let’s not forget the rough sex. Lance is just as touch starved as Keith, they’re both needy little shits. 

 

**_“Fuck yes, you bet. Why, you miss me?”_ **

 

Keith doesn’t need to see it, he already knows Lance is smirking from the other side of the phone, gosh Keith’s gonna be teased so hard for this, but it’s worth it hearing his boyfriend’s voice. 

 

“Of course I do, god you don’t even know. I miss you so much. I haven’t been able to get off without you” 

 

Lance gets hard imagining it. Keith spread out on their bed, using his little fingers to try to pleasure himself, moving onto toys of all different sizes, knowing well that only his boyfriend’s the only way to get him to have a pleasurable orgasm. 

 

Keith’s phone starts ringing, it’s Lance. Keith excitedly answers the call with a “hello”, hearing a ‘hey baby’ back from Lance. Keith’s already beaming with happiness just hearing Lance’s gorgeous voice. 

 

**_“Well then should we get started? What are you wearing?”_ **

 

Keith snickers a bit 

 

“You sound like those perverted men that text girls on snap trying to get nudes” 

 

**_“Well sorry then, I just wanna have the perfect imagine in my head.”_ **

**_Lance scoffs_ **

 

“Why don’t I just send you a picture instead?” 

 

**_“Wha- what do you mean?”_ **

**_Lance asks with confusion_ **

 

Lance’s phone vibrates with a text notification from Keith. He clicks on it and god, he just wishes he could ditch this stupid buisness meeting and fly back to his boyfriend, because this picture made Lance snap. It was a mirror picture, Keith was sitting on his knees, it was what he was wearing that really killed Lance. He was shirtless, the only thing he was wearing on his upper body was Lance’s dirty green jacket, and god, he was wearing pastel pink lace panties. 

 

**_“Fuck...baby you’re gorgeous”_ **

**_Lance growled into the phone_ **

 

Keith shivered from the tone 

“Daddy I wish you were here...I wanna touch you..” 

Keith said shyly and quietly into the phone 

 

Lance started to fondle with himself, sliding his hand underneath his pants and his boxers’.  _ ‘Daddy’  _ Keith knew that was one of Lance’s biggest weaknesses, along with  _ ‘sir’.  _ Yeah Lance might’ve had an authority Kink, so what.  

 

**_“Mm, baby are you touching yourself?”_ **

“Y-yes, I have 2 fingers i-in” 

**_“Good boy, curl your fingers upwards. You love it when I tease your prostate”_ **

**_Lance’s voice, it was seductive, dominate, and Keith wondered why he didn’t ask for phone sex sooner._ **

 

The blood rushing down to Lance’s cock when he heard little whimpers, moans, and cries from the other side of his phone. 

 

**_“The red dildo I bought you a few weeks ago, use that”_ **

 

Keith happily obeyed and fumbled through his box of vibrators, dildos, butt plugs, etc. Lance had recently bought Keith a new toy that was very similar to his cock, by length and width. But of course it didn’t have the same sensations. 

 

He teased himself, rubbing it against his hole before sliding it into him. Lance could hear the long cry, and the wet noises from the lube. 

 

“Fuck daddy, I’m so tight. The dildo’s so big I can barely get it in”

Keith whimpered 

 

**_“Mm baby you’ll find a way, besides if you can’t get that dildo shoved inside your pretty hole, how do you expect to take daddy’s cock?”_ **

 

Keith moaned at the fact of his hole clenching around Lance’s huge cock, trying to take all of him in, and then being fucked mercilessly into the mattress. Begging for more, and then having Lance breed him, the thought was perfect. 

 

“I-it’s all the way in” 

Keith said quietly  

 

**_“Good boy, now you know what to do. Move that dildo inside of you. You love it when I fuck you hard and deep, that’s what makes you such a good slut. My good slut.”_ **

 

There it was again those moans, pleas, whimpers, and whines. Lance knows Keith goes weak at praises and name calling, fuck, Keith goes weak at any type of dirty talk. 

 

“Ah- Fuck!” 

Keith cried out as the dildo abused his prostate everytime he thrusted it in. 

 

**_“You enjoying yourself kitten? Mm I bet you are aren’t you, fucking whore. It’s ok though, daddy’s enjoying it too”_ **

 

Keith’s pattern of thrusts and moans was interrupted by a ‘ding’, Lance had sent him a picture. This picture was enough to send keith to the edge. The camera was angled where you could see Lance’s whole upper body and along with his hips. It captured his mouth which was formed into such a seductive smirk, and his hand holding onto his huge cock. Keith whimpered into the phone 

 

**_“Yeah? You like the picture baby?”_ **

 

“Yes- fuck Daddy I need to cum” 

 

**_“Go ahead baby, cum with daddy”_ **

 

Keith let out a loud cry into the phone, cumming all over his stomach. Lance doing the same. Both of them were so pleased, and Lance could not wait to get home. 

 

\-------------------------------- 

 

Finally! Finally Lance’s 2 week business trip was over, Lance decided to surprise Keith so he didn’t inform him on his arrival. He arrived at their house, excited as ever as he stood on their doorstep. He hovered his finger above the door bell before he rang it. 

 

Keith was just lying on the couch in an oversized black hoodie and white briefs. His eyes widened as he saw Lance standing on the doorstep. Keith threw himself into Lance’s arms hugging him tightly. 

 

“I missed you so much” Keith mumbled into Lances chest 

 

“I missed you too kitten” Lance said with a big smile, he hugged Keith back, planting small soft kisses on his head.  

 

Keith looked up at his boyfriend lovingly, pulling him into the house and locking the door behind him. He pulled Lance into a soft loving kiss. Which soon turned to a passionate lustful kiss. Both of them eating at each other, Lance was quick to shove his tongue into Keith’s mouth, Keith not hesitating to return the favor.  

 

Keith pulled away and dropped to his knees, he started frantically undoing Lance’s pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. He got to work, wrapping his lips around Lance’s thick cock. Deepthroating, Keith tries to take Lance’s whole length. He lets out gags as Lance’s hand find it’s way to Keith’s black hair, tugging at it and pushing his head down to Lance’s Base. Lance moved his hips, face fucking keith. 

 

Keith’s eyes were teary, his throat was burning, his cock was throbbing, but he was loving every second of it. Keith pulled away, panting and breathing hard. He got up and walked over to the couch arm rest, bending over on it. He looked back at Lance and pulled down his briefs.  

 

“Please fuck me. I-uh I played with myself already..” 

 

Lance took no time to position his cock to Keith’s hole. He shoved in his cock, Keith giving back a loud strained moan as he tried to push more of Lance’s cock inside him. 

 

“Be patient kitty, I don’t wanna hurt you” 

 

Lance’s cock was balls deep inside Keith at this time, he started moving at a painfully slow pace. Well, painfully slow to Keith. 

 

“Please Lance, harder please more I need more” Keith whimpered 

 

Lance growled at Keith’s begging and went at a much faster and rougher pace. Keith was screaming now, Lance was all he could say. 

 

“Cum- I need to cum” 

 

“Fuck, me too kitten” 

  
  


Lance came deep inside of Keith, filling up his baby with warm fresh cum. Keith cumming all over their couch arm rest. 

 

“We’ll probably need to clean that up” 

 

Lance let out a chuckle 

 

“Yeah we do”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this chapter did come in earlier than I expected. Guys trust me, It takes like 5 months for me to have motivation to do anything. 
> 
> Please leave a nice comment, and a kudos. It means a lot to me, thank you ! 
> 
> \- mucho love, sammy


	3. ( Day 3 - Public Sex ) Shance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro make a bet, and it drives them both insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra kinks: Teasing, slight dirty talk, and almost getting caught
> 
> Enjoy !

“Fuuckk” Shiro groans as he thrusts deep inside Lance, cumming into the smaller boy. 

Lance lets out a moan along with cumming all over his stomach. Shiro collapses onto Lance, planting soft kisses on his cheek as he wraps his arms around him. 

“You’ve been needy nowadays” Shiro says with a grin 

“Mm that a problem?” 

“I bet you couldn’t last without sex or masturabting for a week” 

“The fuck I can!” Lance says defending himself “You’re the one who wouldn’t be able to last without this sweet culo” 

“Right ok” Shiro laughs “Culo? What’s that?” 

“Ass, it means ass Shiro.” Lance scoffs “tsk, uncultured swine” he says jokingly 

“Let’s make a bet then, see who can last longer without sex. No masturbating, and when you’ve finally lost your mind you can surrender” Shiro states confidently 

“No need to state that last thing, because I am NOT going to surrender first” Lance says boldly 

“Right right, of course not baby” 

\------------------------------------

Lance was sitting on the couch, well, more of slouching rather than sitting, munching down on a bag of potato chips, interrupted by the sound of his phone. 

Shiro : “Gonna be home a bit late, sorry. Boss is making me do extra paperwork :(“ 

Lance : “No problem, I’ll be waiting for you xoxo” 

Lance thought for a moment before a smirk grew on his face, Shiro never said that you couldn’t make the person more eager right? Yeah, he didn’t. Lance had a great plan, and it involved a pair of Red velvet booty shorts and playing house wife. 

Lance had an adorable red lace apron. He put it on along with the booty shorts. He started on cooking dinner, his plan was in action. 

The door knob rattled and then opened, Shiro took off his shoes and hung his coat before walking into the house and closing the door behind him. 

“Lance, baby I’m home” Shiro said walking into the kitchen to see Lance cooking

“Welcome home, how was work?” Lance asked innocently 

“Well it was hard, and boring- what’s with the get-up?” Shiro asks eyeing Lance 

Lance was wearing a tight white tank-top that clung to his chest. His ass cheeks were hanging from the booty shorts, and that apron was not as innocent and cute as it looked 

“Just put something on that was comfortable, and I need an apron to cook Shiro” 

Lance purposely pushed an onion off the counter, making it roll under the dish-washer, Shiro’s gonna be one sorry man when Lance’s done with his shenanigans. 

“Damn it” Lance said, subtly making sure Shiro was looking 

He walked over to the dishwasher and bent over he made sure to really expose his ass, arching his back to show it off even more. He got the onion and got back up, looking at Shiro who had eyes clouded by lust. 

Shiro walked over to Lance and stood next to him, and facing him. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

“What are you talking about?” Lance said with the most fake innocent tone ever 

“Don’t act dumb, you know what I’m talking about” Shiro growls 

“Well you never said teasing was against the rule, so minus well take advantage over it” Lance says in a cocky tone 

“You little brat” Shiro scolds 

\------------------------------------ 

How was Shiro going to get back at Lance, well that was something he had to figure out. And then it came to him, the gym! It was a perfect way to show more body skin, and muscles, plus those new gray sweatpants Shiro bought did not show any effort to hide his huge cock. 

“Hey Lance I’m going to the gym, wanna come with?” Shiro asks peeking his head inside their room 

“Oh, yeah sure, why not? Just give me time to get ready, wait for me in the car” He said getting up.  
Shiro was waiting in the car smiling to himself. This plan was foolproof and he was really thriving just thinking about Lance’s reaction. Lance hurried into the car with his workout duffle bag. They head to the gym, and when Shiro stands he can see Lance obviously staring at the bulge in his pants. 

And that’s what Lance has been doing this entire gym trip. Staring and Shiro’s arm muscles when he bench presses. Staring at Shiro’s ass when he does squats. Honestly just staring at Shiro. And he almost snaps when Shiro lifts up his shirt to wipe of the sweat off his face, exposing his hard abs and pecs. 

Once they both get into the car, sweaty and nasty, Lance glares over at his boyfriend, and adds in a pout. 

“Well played. Well played.” 

“Your fault for starting it” Shiro says smirking at him before starting the car and driving off. 

\------------------------------------  
This just kept on happening again and again, the constant teasing, the edging. They were both losing their minds, but neither of them wanted to lose, they were determined to win. The prize? Honestly nothing other than pride and the permission to brag. 

Shiro was sitting at home on the couch while Lance was showering, his phone ‘dinged’ with a notification from Keith. 

Keith: Hey Shiro, me and James just wanted to know if you guys wanted to have a double date. We thought it would be a fun idea, lmk asap. 

Shiro: *James and I 

Keith: I hate you so much. 

Shiro: No you don’t, and I’ll ask Lance, but it’s probably a yes. Which restaurant? 

Keith: there’s a new cheesecake factory around xx street. 

Shiro: Sounds good, I’ll let you know what Lance says. 

Shiro hears the water turned on and shouts “Lance! Keith and James wanna have a double date at the cheesecake factory!” 

“I’m down! And starving anyways” he yells back. 

 

They both get changed, Lance wears an open blue flannel with a plain white tee shirt, with a pair of ripped denim jeans. Shiro wears a white button up long sleeved shirt, nicely tucked in a pair of gray pants. 

“This isn’t a formal event Shiro” Lance says 

“Well I still want to look presentable” Shiro says fixing the collar of his shirt while Lance rolls his eyes 

They drive over to the Cheesecake Factory where Keith and James were already seated at a table. 

“Hey what’s up?” Keith says greeting them, leaning more into James who had his arm around Keith. 

“Nothing much, we were bored before you called us here” Shiro says 

“Bored? Aren’t you guys like, sex addicts? That’s something to do” James says with a chuckle 

“Well you see, Shiro and I made a bet” Lance explains 

“A bet huh? Which is..?” Keith asks 

“See who can go the longest without sex, or masturbating” Shiro adds on 

“Ahh I see” James says 

“Must be hard for you guys” Keith says 

“You THINK? I might be going insane” Lance complains 

“Same, it’s been, like 2 weeks and a half” Shiro groans 

“Woahh, that’s long even for me n’ Keith” James says surprised 

“Yeah we know” Lance says 

They continue their chit-chat, talking about what’s been happening, the latest gossip, all that good stuff. After about 20 minutes into eating, Lance decides to spice things up. He slides his hand over Shiro’s inner thigh, rubbing it playfully 

Shiro gasps at the sudden touch. His eyes avert to Lance into a death glare ‘What are you doing?’ He mouths ‘having some fun’ Lance whispers. Lance drags his hand over to Shiro’s middle section. Squeezing and fondling with his bulge, making Shiro groan. 

“Shiro you alright?” Keith asks with a mouthful of salad 

“Y-yeah I just, I need to go to the bathroom” Shiro says getting up from his seat 

“Oh no...baby are you feeling ok?” Lance asks innocently, he looks back at Keith and James “I’m gonna go with him, make sure he doesn’t fall in the bathroom and die” Lance adds on 

“Uhm, alright then?” James says confusingly as he traded concerned looks with Keith 

\------------------------------------  
Shiro and Lance go into the bathroom together, which was fortunately empty. They both go into the biggest stall, and Shiro immediately slams Lance against the bathroom wall. 

“I guess you lose big guy” Lance says cockily 

“Tsk shut up already” 

Shiro slams his lips onto Lance’s kissing him roughly and passionately, Lance happily returning the favor. It didn’t take long for Shiro to shove his tongue into Lance’s mouth, and the kiss turned into a sloppy horny mess. 

Shiro picks up Lance, effortless may I add on. And places him on the toilet, he unbuckles Lance’s pants and pulls them down, along with his boxers. Lance lets out a needy whine, and Shiro smirks 

“Patiences baby” Shiro says getting on his knees, and lifting up Lance’s legs. 

Shiro sucks on his fingers, coating them in saliva. He brings his warm wet fingers up to Lance’s tight hole. Shiro shoves a finger in him, getting a groan from Lance. 

“Baby you’re so tight, I don’t know if you’ll be able to take my cock” 

“N-No! Please sir I need your cock, please it’s been so long” Lance whines, pushing his ass onto Shiro’s finger 

“Needy now are we?” Shiro said with a smirk as he slid in a second finger without warning. Lance let out a loud moan, arching his back. 

“More, more, please” He begged 

Shiro chuckled and shoved in the third finger, stretching out Lance’s tight hole. After a few minutes of just stretching and finger fucking Lance, Shiro decided that it was enough, and plus, he was damn desperate to get his dick inside Lance.

Shiro stood up from his original position, and aligned his cock at Lance’s hole before slowly sliding it in. 

“B-big, fuck- so big” Lance groaned as he tried to take Shiro’s length and thickness 

“Loosen up baby you’re so tight” Shiro said. He bent over to plant soft kisses on Lance’s neck to calm him down, and it worked as Shiro slid his whole length into Lance. 

Shiro starts moving, he thrusts into Lance at a painfully slow pace, and that just wasn’t it for Lance. 

“Faster please Shiro!” He whined needly, trying to fuck himself on Shiro’s dick. 

Shiro didn’t hesitate to listen to Lance, pounding into him at a rough and hard pace, interrupted by hearing the door open. Lance and Shiro both gasped, but Shiro thought it would be fun to tease Lance. He continued thrusting, making Lance quietly whimper, and he just couldn’t hold it in. 

Lance came, untouched. Which got Shiro to cum with how tight Lance’s hole was clenching. Soon or later that person left. 

“Did you cum from the thought of being caught?” Shiro asks with a grin

“Maybe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- there's still 27 more chapters to write, dear god what have I gotten myself into 
> 
> I really appreciate nice comments and kudos, so please feel free to leave a comment and/or a comment ! <3 
> 
> Mucho love  
> \- Sammy


	4. ( Day 4 - Bukkake ) krovalian/Thace/Ulaz/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's going into heat, luckily 3 galra's are more than happy to 'help him'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra kinks: Slight spanking, dirty talk, and face fucking 
> 
> I'm so sorry about how late this was posted- 
> 
> Enjoy !

“Leader where’s Keith?” Thace asked looking around 

 

Keith was the smallest blade member, and the only half galra. So he got a lot of attention from the others, they were always worrying about his health and just him overall. They thought his small size would affect his missions, but they were proven wrong. However they still worry about him. 

 

“I don’t know...Ulaz could you go check on him?” Krovalian checked the time to assure that maybe they had come too early, which wasn’t the case. Ulaz nodded and followed the order.  

 

Ulaz walking down the halls to Keith’s dorm, he knocked lightly. No answer. He knocks a bit more loudly with an added “Keith?”, this time Keith did answer. “Y-yeah?” Ulaz was taken back, Keith’s voice was weak, shaky and strained. It was nothing but different from Keith’s normal confident and bold voice. 

 

“Woah- Are you ok? Can I come in?” Ulaz asks with pure concern

 

“I’m- I guess so, yeah sure”  

 

Ulaz slowly slides open the door and walks over to Keith, who was curled up in a ball, breathing hard and face coated with sweat. Suddenly, Ulaz placed his hand over Keith’s forehead to check his temperature, which resulted in Keith slapping his hand away aggressively. 

 

“Don’t touch me!” Keith raised his voice, his eyes turning yellow and galra like. But quickly returning to normal state, even a bit softer when he saw Ulaz backing away. 

 

“I’m sorry Ulaz..” Keith said sympathetically 

 

“It’s fine, erm what’s wrong? Is it a fever?” Ulaz says walking back towards Keith 

 

Keith hesitated a bit “I’m, well, in heat” he said quietly, hiding his face into a pillow

 

Ulaz’s eyes widened “Heat?! Oh shit-” 

 

Keith nodded “Can you tell leader and the others on my behalf?” 

 

“Yeah, no problem” Ulaz said waving bye, and leaving to head back to Krovalian 

 

**\-------------------------------**

 

Ulaz walked back into the training deck where they first met up, they weren’t there anymore. He decided to go to the diner, which is where Krovalian spent most of his time if he wasn’t on a mission, training, or sleeping. And he was there, along with Thace. When Ulaz entered the room both pairs of eyes turned on him with surprise and curiosity. 

 

“Where’s Keith?” Krovalian asked 

 

“Is he ok?” Thace added on 

 

“He’s fine, well not really....he’s in, uh, heat” Ulaz explained

 

“Heat?!” Thace’s eyes widened with shock as he quickly stood up from where he was sitting 

 

Krovalian stood up as well, “I’m going to go check on him” he said before leaving, the two glara following behind. Once Krovalian got into Keith’s room, it was obvious that his condition had gotten worse. He had thrown off every article of clothing apart from his boxers, and was letting out whimpers and whines into his pillow. He turned around when he heard his door open and Krovalian rushed over to him. Krovalian placed his hand gently against Keith’s cheek. 

 

“Hey…” Krovalian cooed as Keith nuzzled his face into his leader’s big hand 

 

“Need- need you..” Keith whimpered ever so quietly 

 

Everyone turned to each other in panic and surprise, Thace and Ulaz both look at Krovaian who responded in a choked panic, opening his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked back at Keith who was still clinging onto his hand and looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. 

 

“Please Leader” Keith begged 

 

That was the last straw for Krovalian, talking to him while looking so sexy. “Fine, I’ll help you.” 

 

He turned back to look at the two other galra “Thank you for telling me, please go back to training, or take a break-” 

 

Krovalian was interrupted by Keith, who was now looking at Thace and Ulaz “N-no, please stay” 

 

Not that they were complaining, but they would need Krovalian’s permission to continue on with this. So they both look at him with plead in their eyes. Don’t get me wrong, both males were so sure they were straight, but it’d be a man’s shame not to eat the meal in front of them. 

  
  


**\-------------------------------**

And before you know it, the three bigger galra men were dominating Keith. Krovalian pounding into Keith’s ass, spanking him roughly every once in a while. Thace fucking his mouth while Ulaz goes down on his cock. Keith was overestimated as you might say, but this all felt so good he didn’t wanna cum just yet.  

 

And GOD, that dirty talk in those low sexy voices, were really not helping. 

 

“You like that kitten? Getting fucked on by 3 men? I bet you do you fucking whore” Thace said holding onto Keith’s head and thrusting his hips. 

 

“He really does, so fucking tight, getting even tighter every time Thace thrusts his hips, everytime Ulaz goes down on you” Krovalian growled, grabbing onto his hips so hard bruises were forming. Not that Keith minded. “Why don’t you just go ahead and cum down Ulaz’s throat?”

 

Keith couldn’t. He couldn’t hold it in any longer and he obeyed Krovalian’s instructions, rewarding him with a “Good kitten” from his leader. 

 

“Aw man, but I haven’t had a chance to cum yet, actually none of us have, Keith got off too fast” Thace complained, which actually made Keith feel bad. 

 

“Hey hey, it’s fine Keith” Ulaz reassured, shooting a dirty look at Thace. “Why don’t we all just pour cum on you, jack off and fucking cover you in cum? Win-win, we’d love it, and I know a slut like you would LOVE it” Ulaz said with a lustful smirk 

 

Keith wasn’t going to say no, of course not. He nodded and sat up. The three galra men jerking off, sooner cumming all over Keith, who was trying to get every drop of cum he could get. It really was a win-win.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate nice comments and kudos, so please feel free to leave a comment and/or a comment ! <3
> 
> Mucho love  
> \- Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment to show that you enjoyed it  
> And again, I love requests, so please feel free to comment one!


End file.
